


Temptation

by LyricDreamweaver



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, psuedo-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: Lore settles in on Riker's left, hand brushing Riker's a brow raised as he looks at the drink the first officer is nursing. "Whiskey?""Yes. Whiskey."Lore's leans in close enough to make Riker uncomfortable in more ways than one.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a drabble I made over on Tumblr, where you can PM me about things like Data's dick and ask if I can write shit like this.

Lore approaches him first. Riker's always been struck by the way Lore walks, talks, sounds and exists in a form equal to Data—same build, same hair, same neon-gold stare—and yet there's something about Lore's presence. It's less like Data's still and polite manner and more like a wolf, predatory and dangerous.

Lore settles in on Riker's left, hand brushing Riker's a brow raised as he looks at the drink the first officer is nursing. "Whiskey?"

"Yes. Whiskey."

Lore's leans in close enough to make Riker uncomfortable in more ways than one. He's never really trusted Lore, so that doesn't help. But there's something about this posturing that makes Riker turn toward Lore, close enough that he could close the distance and kiss the android if he pleased.

"I'd like to suggest something," Lore grins through the sentence.

"Go on." Riker raises the glass to his lips. Whiskey might loosen his nerves. 

"I'd like for you and Data and me to have some fun," Lore says softly, almost whispering so Riker has to lean in.

The door to Ten Forward slides open and Riker doesn't even have to turn his head to know it's Data. The quick, even pace stops on Riker's right.

"Lore. I see you have found Commander Riker," Data says. 

"Does he know?" Riker asks Lore.

"But of course." Lore leans back, looking over Riker at Data. "He wanted me to ask you."

Riker looks over and Data is wearing an expression of muted curiosity mingling with alarm. 

“I’m not drunk enough for this,” Riker mumbles.

It was one thing to be propositioned by an android. It was another thing to be propositioned by said android’s evil twin who was equally attractive to the First Officer.

“We can fix that,” Lore purrs.

“Lore.” Data gives the other a look.

Lore sighs. “D, do you have to be such a killjoy?”

“Lore, your comments are out of line,” Data says. “And intoxication is not consent to sexual activity.”

Riker looks between Data—friend and co-worker—and Lore—twin and sometimes adversary—and then stares down at his drink. On the one hand, two incredibly attractive androids. One the other hand, there was no way to make sure Lore didn’t, say, tie him up and steal his access codes.

But twins had always been one of Riker’s fantasies. He just never figured out when it was polite to ask or one twin of the pair always hated the other, leaving that fantasy unfulfilled.. Until now.

And now the opportunity—in the shape of Data but wilder—had thrown itself into his lap. Almost literally.

“My quarters?” Riker asks, looking at Lore.

Lore grins and puts a hand on Riker’s thigh. “Sounds exciting.”

* * *

Lore shoves Riker down onto his bed and growls, "Stay."

Riker, though he hates being told what to do, obeys Lore. Something in that look warns the First Officer against insubordination. He props himself up on his elbows to watch them better. 

Lore is rough with Data, kissing him hungrily and tearing at the younger android's clothes. It is, though Riker would never admit it out loud, perhaps the very same way Riker would have kissed Data. The way Lore does it, it's almost like there's no one watching the androids and so practised it makes Riker wonder if they do this often. It's passionate, intimate, and it makes Riker feel just a bit dirty. After all, this is Data's brother.

And Data himself is more wary, gentle. He meets every ounce of Lore's demanding, his passion, his aggression with love, tenderness, submissiveness. Data takes his time undressing Lore, as if he is a gift to be savoured. Riker feels his cock twitch.

And soon there's two nearly identical androids approaching him. Lore undresses the first officer violently, but not nearly as intimately as he did with Data. Now, Riker understands his role. He is a tool for Lore to use on Data, nothing more and nothing less.

Data's hands are gentle with Riker, exploring almost for any erogenous zones, giving Lore a look whenever he coaxes a moan out of the human.

When Lore frees Riker's cock from his trousers, he chuckles darkly. "You've thought about fucking my brother a lot? Naughty, naughty."

"Not—"

Lore gives Riker a displeased look. He's broken a rule. Swallowing, Riker tries again.

"Sometimes."

Lore gives Data a look. Riker looks over to see if Data is enjoying himself and Data stares back at Riker with those feline, neon-gold eyes. 

"Do you jerk off thinking about him?" Lore asks, one hand resting tortuously above Riker's dick and that becomes the only thing he can think about. "Do you have wet dreams about fucking him?"

Riker swallows, licks his lips. He has. He doesn't want to admit it, but he has thought about fucking Data quite often. "Yes."

"Honest," Lore says, more to Data than to Riker. "I think we should reward him, brother."

Data understands and adjusts his position, nudges Riker's thighs apart, the android's faux-breath cool against Riker's heated cock. He looks up at Riker the entire time he takes the whole length into his mouth. Riker raises a hand to card his fingers through Data's hair, to grip and hold him there, cock buried in the android's throat.

Lore grabs Riker's wrist with a bruising grip. "I didn't say you could touch. I said you deserved a reward for being so honest."

Riker swallows—it's hard to focus on anything with his cock in Data's mouth—and drops his hand at his side.

"Dear brother, while you're down there—" Lore passes a bottle of lube to Data.

Riker's eyes widen and he stiffens, ready to leap out of bed. This was not what he'd had in mind.

Lore's hand on his chest stops him, the unspoken threat of force rippling through Lore's arm, the tension keeping Riker still. "It'll be fine. Data knows what he's doing." The older android makes an assault on Riker's neck, leaving angry red marks that are sure to blossom into deep purple. "You might even enjoy it."

So Riker relaxes. Lore's right, of course. Data's exceptionally skilled with his hands. Data has two fingers in him before he begins bobbing his head and that makes Riker grasp at the sheets knowing he won't be allowed to touch Data until Lore says so.

And Lore looks like that cat that got the cream, licking his lips. He continues to leave bites and bruises, careful not to really hurt Riker. 

"Data," Riker begs.

Lore's laying properly on his side now, one hand resting on Riker's chest, as if they were proper lovers. "Do you want him first, Data?"

Data pulls his mouth off Riker's cock to answer, "Yes, brother."

Lore's hand is removed and Riker, experimentally, cups Data's cheek. The younger android leans into the touch, gold eyes wide with honesty and want. 

Since this was Data, Riker holds still. Data slides inside him, warm and with a soft, breathy moan in the first officer's ear.

Riker would never have dreamed of being in this position, yet Data was everything Riker had anticipated: Gentle to the point of caring, almost loving. He also held a sort of skittishness that Riker would have chalked up to virginity had he not seen first-hand how Lore laid hands on his brother and the practised way Data thrust into him at just the right speed to leave the first officer breathless. 

Data cups Riker's hip gently, adjusting his angle to be more pleasurable to both of them. With his other hand, Data strokes Riker slowly, coaxing low groans from the first officer.

"Hold him in your lap, brother dearest."

Lore's voice breaks the haze of pleasure that glossed over everything. Data only hums in reply to his brother.

Data's hands stops, moving to Riker's back, lifting the first officer into his lap, Data's lips press against Riker's throat, kissing every angry mark Lore had left. He'd had an idea of how powerful Data was but to actually feel the ease Data uses to move him, it sent a shudder through Riker.

And then he was shivering for a whole different reason.

Where Data had adjusts himself to be warm and comfortable, Lore prefers to keep his hands cold. And the lubricant was just as cold, if not colder. 

Riker's eyes widens when he realizes what Lore intended to do. "I cant—”

"You can," Lore growls, breath hot against Riker's ear, "and you will."

Riker holds terribly still, part of him afraid of disobeying Lore and part of him focused on Data, who soothed every hurt Lore inflicted.

Slowly, tortuously slowly, Lore's cock enters Riker as well, leaving the first officer more full than he's ever been. Data's lips are at his collarbone, gently kissing and silently praising Riker.

Where Data is gentle, Lore is rough. Where Data is soft and breathy in his moans, Lore is loud, yowling like a tomcat. But, in spite of the near-bruising pace Lore fucks him with, Riker can't help but to groan. Data speeds up his pace but never gets truly rough, not like Lore does. It's almost as if Lore wants to break Riker.

Lore reaches between Data and Riker, stroking Riker's cock at a nice even pace while he purrs, "See? I was right. And doesn't it feel good?"

Lore adjusts and the angle draws a long moan from Riker. He isn't sure whether to jerk his hips toward Data and Lore's hand or back toward the older android.

"Riker," Data says softly, an invitation to say something.

"It's . . . incredible."

Lore hums and leaves a particularly painful love-bite on Riker's shoulder. "Perhaps we'll invite you to our bed again sometime."

The thought almost sends Riker over the edge. Data adjusts himself, each rocking of the younger android's hips hitting that one spot that made Riker see stars, head falling back against Lore's shoulder. 

"Not too hard," Lore teases Data.

"You are being rougher with him," Data says plainly.

Lore hums, speeds up the motion of his hand. It's all too much and Riker comes hard. His cum coats Lore's hand and the android gives a satisfied chuckle. 

Data finishes next, a moan on his lips and pressed to Riker's throat, right up against his pulse. 

Lore's the last to finish and, by the time he does, Riker is boneless, relying almost entirely on Data to hold him up.

"We might have overdone it, Lore."

"D, he'll be fine."

Riker has a vague awareness that Data is tending to him in the post-coitus haze. Data's tender with him, worried in a way that only Data can be.

"Lore?"

Lore pauses in dressing, a brow raised at Riker's voice.

"We need to do this again sometime."


End file.
